Greetings, Montague!
"There are two ways of doing things. The Great Western Way and the Great Northern Way…" "Wait? The second line is "the Wrong Way" as if the Great Northern Way is the Wrong Way!" — Duck and Ryan 'Greetings, Montague! ' is the first episode of the twelfth season. Plot The engines on the Island of Sodor were clearing up the mess Diesel 10 had made from a few months before for a party afterwards, Sir Topham Hatt is at Tidmouth Sheds explaining to the other engines how marvelous the party will be: especially the food. James mutters under his breath how Sir Topham Hatt needs more food but unfortunately for James is heard by Sir Topham Hatt and will not join the party because of having to take trucks to Great Waterton. He and Toby agree that James learns to need to shut his mouth before getting into trouble… Duck is sent for a special to take a Knapford Express Coach from Knapford to the party but the journey takes longer than expected and Duck tries to hurry as quick as possible because he wants to be on time but that leads to an accident going down a bridge straight into the food for the party! Sir Topham Hatt is cross with Duck for the food so Duck needs to be sent to the Works for repairs once more. Oliver takes the coach for Duck and Thomas, Toby and Daisy are left to work by theirselves. Daisy then explains to Sir Topham Hatt one evening that they need another engine to fill in for Duck while he is at the Works. The next morning, the engine arrives: he is painted purple with gold lining, and has the number 1014 on his side and the letters "GNR" written on him so he is obviously a locomotive from the Great Northern Railway. Toby tells Thomas about how he's heard a lot about the engines from the Great Northern Railway, just then the engine speaks up in an obnoxious voice. But what Toby forgot to mention about the engines from the Great Northern Railway is that they're overconfident… the engine's name is Ryan and from the looks of it, he seems to look like he doesn't care what happens at all! He insults Elsbridge Station after Toby and the Pack worked hard on it a few days before and just wants to pull coaches right off the bat. Sir Topham Hatt tells Ryan that he can't pull coaches yet for he is not ready and walking into his office, Ryan disrespectfully calls him a fat man and puffs away. That night in Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas, Toby and Daisy tell the engines about Ryan and about how he acts, Gordon hearing this tells the three he'll meet Ryan the next day to see what he's like for himself! The next morning, Gordon goes into Knapford Station to pull the Express and meets Ryan getting ready to pull a freight train. He introduces himself to Ryan but the engine is not amused and says he is not as fast as Spencer, he also mentions that Duck's real name is Montague and Gordon and the other engines prefer to him to stick as Duck but Ryan says it's Montague and it'll stick. He tells some engines like Bill and Ben what Duck's real name is but they don't know who Montague is. At last Ryan reaches the Water Tower where he meets BoCo, Fergus and Henry at the Brown Turntable, but instead of being nice, he says Duck's favorite line making the engines cross and Ryan leaves away in a huff! At last Duck finally comes back from the Works but his welcoming is by Stanley, Arthur and James who tell him about the new engine Ryan and that he's troublesome, rude and reckless so Duck tells the engines he'll see him later on. Duck meets Ryan in the Yard and Ryan rudely welcomes him back by saying "Greetings, Montague!" making Duck horrified and saying that the only ways of doing things are the Great Western Way and the Great Northern Way as Ryan finds out, the Great Northern Way is the Wrong Way. Duck huffs away with his train leaving a somewhat wiser Ryan behind in a siding… Characters *Thomas *Toby *James *Percy (does not speak) *Oliver *Sir Topham Hatt *Daisy *Duck *BoCo *Ryan (debut) *Gordon *Diesel (does not speak) *Spencer (mentioned) *Bill and Ben (do not speak) *Stanley *Arthur *Henrietta (does not speak) *Henry *Fergus (does not speak) *Rosie (cameo) *Old Slow Coach (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (Douglas only; cameo) *Fred Pelhay (cameo) *Grey Troublesome Truck (cameo) *Sodor Coal Company Cars (cameo) *Knapford Express Coaches (one only; cameo) *Milk Tankers (one only; cameo) In Other Languages {| class="wikitable" ! Language ! Name ! Meaning |- | 'Spanish ' | Reemplazo de pato | Duck's Replacement |- | 'French ' | Ryan le moteur gênant | Ryan the Troublesome Engine |- | 'Italian ' | Benvenuti a casa Montague! | Welcome Home, Montague! |- | 'German ' | Ente und Ryan | Duck and Ryan |- | 'Russian ' | хлопотно поезд | Troublesome Train |- | 'Brazilian/Portuguese ' | Grande locomotiva do norte | Great Northern Locomotive |- | 'Swedish ' | Västra och norra | Western and Northern |- | 'Finnish ' | Tervisiä, Montague! | Greetings, Montague! |- | 'Dutch ' | Lastpost | Troublemaker |- | 'Norwegian ' | Motor ed et ego | Engine with an Ego |- | 'Chinese ' | 过度自信 | Overconfidence |- | 'Japanese ' | グレートノーザン方法 | The Great Northern Way